Crossroads and Flashing Lights
by XxToToXx
Summary: Zuko has been sent on a mission from his Father. His mission is to woo the daughter of the rival Mob that has been becoming quite a threat to the Fire Nation. Zuko accepts the mission isting his deadly web and conniving and scheming, Zuko expected the road to getting the girls heart to be a long one. Will he complete his mission or fall for her in the process? R
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Crossroads and Flashing Lights

Author: XxToToXx

**Summary**: Zuko has been sent on a mission from his Father. His mission is to woo the daughter of the rival Mob that has been becoming quite a threat to the Fire Nation. That is, woo her before he killed her first. Zuko accepts the mission isting his deadly web and conniving and scheming, Zuko expected the road to getting the girls heart to be a long one. Will he complete his mission or fall for her in the process? R&R

Chapter One: Introduction

The girl shifted from one foot to the other as she stood infront of a wide oak wood desk. The man behind it hadn't removed his nasty smirk from his beared face since he had seen her. The two men who held her arms rather roughly didn't seem to relieve the pressure any time soon. Her legs were starting to ache for standing in her five inch heels for too long, and she couldn't pull her short black mini dress down. It was one movement from showing the whole police station her privates. Her knuckles bled, and she was exhausted from her previous actions not too long ago. She groaned loudly and rolled her eyes.

"How much longer is this shit gonna take?" A raw outburst earned her a few stares, yet she didn't care. The man behind the desk only scoffed at her and drank from his coffee cup. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you saw you again," The officer sneered as he typed information into the computer. "What're ya in for this time?" The girl he was referring to didn't opened her mouth to speak. She only kept her lips in a tight line and, her eyes narrowed and she continued to attempt to get her hands free from the tight metal cuffs.

The man on her left spoke up for her, "Aggravated assault and trespassing, she also has priors."

She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Sure fooled me, thought you finally went into prostitution. Come on, sit her down so that she could write her statement." The man then sat a pen and a sheet of paper infront of her when she sat down in one of the leather chairs. She was relieved when one of the handcuffs were removed. She looked down at the other one on her wrist in question. "You're a flight risk, can't take any chances with you." They said, she rolled her eyes again.

Ten minutes later she was done with the report and was enroute to a small holding cell. "I want to go home," She all but whipsered, "I want to go now, you have my side of the story" She said as she struggled and kicked the gaurds when they had opened an empty cell. One of them almost had her until her balled fist came in contact with his face and sent him staggering back. She made a dash down the corridor, well, she went as fast as she could in her Loubution heels without falling.

"Someone stop her!"

"Don't just stand there go after her!"

"Block those damned doors you idiots!"

She laughed to herself as she rounded a corner, the exit doors were right there! She turned her head back behind to see the uniformed people on her tail. She bended the water from a nearby plant and She laughed even harder and waved when they slipped, "So long, losers! You scum sucking snotlickers!"

She turned back around only to collide with somwthing, or rather somebody. She fell back hard on her bottom and glared up at the person as she scrambled to her feet. "Get the hell out of my way!" She tried to run again only for the person to slam her into the wall and bind her hands behind her back.

"What the fuck are you doing you aren't even a cop!" She protested. The man said nothing as she continued to curse him. She was then placed, well thrown into her intended cell. The rants and colorful words could be heard all over the precinct, most ignored it as they were used to it. "Let me outta here!" She pulled against the iron bars.

Yeah, like that'd help.

"Good thing you were here , A little bit more and we would've lost her." The said man only gave a curt nod and sideglance towards the woman who was pacing in her long wavy hair was in a mess and the tight dress she wore had risen up higher than he thought was labeled as decent. she took the mattress off of the bed and hurled it against the wall, it landed with a soft thud. The watchman of the hall must've scolded her because she flicked him the middle finger.

The man turned back to own business and headed to the back of the building where the Chief of Police was waiting for him.

A sleek black Cadillac SUV came to a halt at the redlight. The mans bronze colored hands tightened around the woodgrain steering wheel. His first born son sat to his right, his attention was fully devoted to his iphone. The man had two children; a boy and a girl. His boy was twenty, and was currently enrolled into Republic University for business. The boy was intelligent, he just had more dumb moments than smart ones.

His nineteen year old daughter, his baby girl on the other hand was a different story. Yes, she also attended the university and was going to be an anesthesiologist soon. She got her work done, but it was her other traits he was too proud of. Tonight happened to be one of them. He had just gotten back home from a week long business trip to the Fire Nation and as soon as he stepped foot in the door he got a call saying that his daughter was in jail.

She was in jail for the Third time this year!

"Put your seatbealt on, Sokka." The said man let out a breath and leaned back into his seat.

"I think i'll take my chances on flying out the window, Dad." The older mans eye twitched.

"If you don't put that seat belt on, La and Tui help me i'll throw you out of here myself!" Sokka didn't have to be told again, he hurridly strapped himself in before the vehicle started moving again. "You aren't off the hook either young man." Sokka groaned.

_I been drankin' I been drankin'_

_I get filthy when that liqour get into me_

_i been thankin' I been thankin'_

Hakoda looked in the rearview mirror at the girl who had cornered herself so that her back was on the door. Her legs were stretched out infront of her. She bobbed her head front to back as she sung a tune in her head. "Katara."

_Why can't i keep my fingers of it baby i want you nana_

_cigars on ice, cigars on ice_

_feelin like an animal with these people all in my grill..._

"Katara La'monae Kuh'Alah!"

"What, dad." She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you two didn't know, it takes money to take care of a family." He started. Sokka slapped his hand on his forehead and mumbled something incoherent as he slumped down into his seat. He had heard this speech a thousand times now. "I work hard, day and and day out to make sure that you two have clothes and food on the table and are well taken care of! Sometimes I have to go months without seeing you two and as soon as I come home I have to go and bail my daughter out of jail! Jail, Katara!"

"It wasn't my fault," The girl countered as she positioned herself between the driver and passenger seat, "See, I was at a party and this girl spilled her drink all over my dress! I just bought this the other day dad, and she did it on purpose!"She gasped and then pointed at Sokka, "You ratted on me!"

"I didn't, he found out! I didn't know he was gonna come back early!"

"A party!" Hakoda threw his eyes at Sokka, "A party with _drinking!_" the person who he had left in charge of wacthing her while he was gone. "I told you, no parties on school nights! And you two were going to keep this from me."

"How was I suppoed to know she was going to a party? I didn't even know she had left!" Sokka held onto to the door handle as his father made a sharp left into their gated neighborhood.

"Just what were you doing anyway!?"

Sokka faltered, "See, Suki came over and we kind of well..."

Katara laughed from the position in the backseat that she had been thrown in, "Dude, you actually scorned this time?"

"You two out, _now."_

Once inside the large seven bedroom eight bathroom beachfront mansion Hakoda dropped his suitcase on the ground and looked around in shock. The grand foyer that had only one cherry oak table in the center of it was completly trashed. Clothes, empty chip bags and other trash weren thrown around carelessly. Tht He looked up to the second floor balcony where clothes were thrown on the railing, the floor lookoed like they hadn't been properly cleaned in months. The left stairs that lead up to the second floor, along with the set on the right were abused.

Leaving the siblings behind he stepped into the living room, which was trashed. The breakfast room, kitchen, formal dining room, trashed. He stepped out the patio doors, there were swimsuit tops in the pool. liqour and beer bottles scattered about. The tennis balls were scatterd over the tennis court, outdor kitchen was trashed as formal garden was untouched along with the wine vault, hot tub, spa, theater room and the wet bar. The cabanna sport court, trashed. The gym was left unblemished as well.

"I didn't know the house was this bad, Sokka." Katara whispered. Sokka shrugged.

"One thing just led to another, I didn't know either." They stopped speaking when their father came back. The word angry was an understatement.

"I want this entire house cleaned, inside and out." They nodded, "And I want it did _now_."

"But dad I have school tomorrow! it's almost eleven!" Katara whined, "I need to be sleep."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean i want to be up all night cleaning!"

"You're stil going to school Katara. Sokka, you're coming with me tomorrow morning. You two shouldn've thought about that before you decided to throw a house party! Now, either get it done or get cut off."

Being cut off financially from her father was one of Kataras worst fears. She dragged her feet into the untility closet and got a broom, dustpan and an arm full of trashbags. She came back and handed Sokka the dustpan. She looked up to her Father, making her eyes water and tried to pull the puppy dog look. The mans face hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That won't work, Katara. This is only the tip of your punishment." The girls shoulder slacked.

"Come on, let's get started." Sokka said lowly as he grabbed her hand and went to work.

She sighed and combed through her hair early the next morning. Sitting the comb down, She pursed her lips as she stared in the mirror; she frowned. She never looked the way she wanted to. She began applying her foundation, nude eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her skin was bronze, her hair was waste length and wavy. This morning she had opted to flat iron the mess even though it would get back to its original state later on. Her eyes were cobalt, and would ever so often change to a greenish blue if in the right sunlight.

She was rather small for her age, she only stood 5'4 and a half. What she lacked for in size she made up for in legs, bust, hips, voice, smarts, and physical strength. She had a great body, and was utterly beautiful. Sokka had fought boys off of her since as long as she could remember. Katara didn't know why.

She didn't see what they saw when she looked in the mirror.

She exited her bathroom and went into her bedroom. It was very large for one person, the bed itself was a Cal King. The floors were plush beige carpet, and her walls were painted the color of golden cashmere creme. Directly across from the bed hung a large flat screen television on the wall, two tall surround sound speakers sat on bothn sides. Two white oak night stands with golden handles sat on both sides of her bed. At the foot of her bed with a porcelain trunk that she kept her most beloved items in. Her window seat whit a plush white cushion was on side of the bed. In another corner of the room there was another half bed built into the wall, it had alot of small animal pillows and patterned blankets. It was canopeyed, and Katara would often go there to lounge, think, cry, network, or when she didn't want to be bothered. Her computer desk and conjoined bookcase was next to the window. School books, magazines, and papers were scattered about it. The door to her Versace bathroom was next to the Tv, her large walk in closet on the other side.

She scratched her head as she looked around. "I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up." SHe muttered to herself as she sifted through hanger after hanger. She didn't think that she had too many clothes, even though there were things still in the packaging that she never wore. Articles of clothing that still had the tags on them, unopened shoes boxes.

When she was bored she did online shopping.

When she was in class she was online shopping.

When she wasn't online shopping she was looking for new places to online shop from.

She didn't have an issue, she knew she didn't. Katara just took pride in the way she looked. Her being a Multi Billionaires only daughter she had to look presentable. She chose a a white mid thigh halter dress, a short sleevless jean jacket with brown stitching and brown sandles. She changed quickly and stuffed her books into her leopard print bag. She put two studded earrings in the upper part of both of her ears, and then put her gold dangle hoop earrings. She slid on her Betty Johnson watch and rings and jogged down the stairs.

Sokka and her father were already gone; Hakoda probably took him on another round around the city. They would be gone almost all day mostly looking at construction sites and making sure that everything was going as it should. Sokka didn't really like the business classes he took, he was actually going to drop them and start in on his law studies soon.

She cursed as she looked at the clock, it was already 7:30 and she had to be at school by 8:00. She would be even later, she had a long day ahead of her. Not only did she have class from eight to four; she also had dance class at five thirty. She was a great dancer at Nuihomai Studios, even though she was rather clumsy outside of it. The class kept her in shape and up to date with the latest moves.

Her mother was a dancer, she was the best ballerina ever before she died. She had passed away when she was five from a bad car wreck. Katara was with her but she had survided. She covered up the nasty scar on her side with the colorful tattoo of a swirling aqua dragon and lotus flowers. There were more on the back of her neck, down her left leg and on her stomach. She didn't like thinking about her mother, she had hid her blue necklace away becaus it only bought back unwanted memories.

She drove to school in her pearl Lexus in record time, she only missed a few stop signs and ran a couple of red lights.

Nothing major.

She heard the bell rang before she had a chance to even close the car door. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She curses as she burst through the doors and ran up the stairs, running as fast as she could in sandals without falling. Rounding the corner she bumped into someone hard which sent her reeling back on the steps. She inhaled sharply and squinted her eyes shut as she waited for the impact to come.

It never did.

She peeked one eye open to see that she hadn't fallen and was standing at the top of the stairs. Turning around she saw that someone had caught her. He had his black hair in a topknot, aristocratic features and the most striking amber eyes. If she wasn't Katara she would've melted at how perfect he was and- wait...

Amber eyes?

A black topknot?

The gold flame insignia necklace?

She jerked her hand away and pointed an accusing finger at him. "It's you!" She said, "You handed me over to the police yesterday!"

"No, I didn't." Came his calm reply as he stuck his hands into his dark designer jeans. The white T shirt he wore seemed to glow from him standing infront of the window. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "You got yourself caught."

"You held me down you scumbag!"

"Maybe if you weren't so clumsy and didn't run like an ostrich horse you would've made it." Katara gasped. Zuko shrugged and walked passed her to go into the classroom behind her. The girl obviously wasn't used to getting offended or talked back to. "Maybe i should've let you fall and break your neck."

"Screw you, you god damned-"

"Miss Katara?" Jeong Jeong appeared into the doorway next to her. "I don't think harassing one of my students is something you should be doing at the moment."

"But he was-"

"Come come, child." he extended the door open more for her to pass. "So much to learn so little time."

Katara let out a frustrated breath and walked into the classroom. She slid into the back row of seats and took her desk next to the window. Jeong Jeong began his lecture, all his class was about as taking alot of notes and study them all by the given test date. He taught the history of the Fire Nation, the class could be quite interesting at times.

"What was that all about?" A dark haired boy whispered from her right. He wasn't doing his work at all, he rarely did. He would just copy them all from his girlfriend later on. Katara scrunched her face, "Nothing, mind your own business."

The mans name was Jet, he as her on and off boyfriend for two years. Both Sokka and her father didn't really approve of him. He was kind of a trouble make, but Katara had thought that there was good in everyone no matter how much bad they had done. He had slightly tanned skin, wild, brown shaggy hair and a nice lean body. He was damn near the best looking guy in the whole school, plus he was the quarterback for the football team. Females swooned over him because they had fell for that cocky attitude.

Not Katara, she just thought he was a nice guy. She thought he as just misunderstood and needed some type of guidance. That was what she had _thought_. Jet had somehow managed to snake his way into all of her classes except P.E, but he was still there. She didn't let him into her world, he had broken in.

"Touchy, touchy today aren't we?" He moved his hand over to her thigh and under the fabric of her dress. His thumb moved in small circles close to her underwear. She crossed her legs before he could go let his intentions go though. "I was coming over tonight," SHe said changing the subject. "After practice..."

"I won't be home. Just come by the gym instead." Katara nodded. "You need more or do you have some left?"

"Both." Jet only nodded.

"You two should get a room. All of the foreplay is starting to distract me from my work." A red head named Suki said from behind him. Suki was her brothers girlfriend, they'd been together for four years now. There was no doubting that they would be getting married one day.

"I actually hadn't fornincated in a while." Jet aid with a sly grin.

Katara flipped to a blank page in her tablet, "Wasn't what I heard."

"I heard different too." Suki laughed, earning a glare from the professor.

"Whatever you two heard was a lie, I'm all yours baby." He plastered on a wide toothy grin. She only rolled her eyes in response.

"Sokka told me you guys got in trouble last night," Suki continued in a lowered voice.

"We had to clean the whole house at eleven at night," She sighed. "We didn't get done until four."

"That's why you're lookin' a little rough this morning, the lack of beauty sleep."

SMACK

Jet rubbed his head and looked at Katara in question, she only yanked her his hand away from her leg and focused on her work. He turned to look back at Suki, "What?" She only shook her head.

"Chicks are crazy." He looked over at Katara who was now looking out the window. "Some more than others." He muttered.

"Goddammit Jet!" The girl cursed as she stormed through the Junio City Square to get to her car. The people who were hanging around tonight looked at who was causing the scene. Jet jogged to catch up with her.

The reason why she was so mad was because she had left her practice early to go to go to Jets job at the gym to pick up her things. it was an utter disappointment, it was bad enough that she already had a stressful day.

She was supposed to be home by seven, it was half past that now.

"Just calm down will ya? It wasn't my fault that he didn't show, what do you want me to do? Make it magically appear?" Jet spoke as he grabbed her arm and stopped her pace. She jerked away from him.

Across the parking lot they were unknowingly being watched. His small entourage that accompied him spoke to him and asked him questions, they didn't stop even when they were ignored.

"Fiesty one isn't she?" A bored voice said from beside him as placed his head in his hands and leaned forward on his knees. "What she sees in him I'll never know." He sighed.

"Lu Ten, who _is _she?" The boy besides him asked as he leaned on the hood of his black Aston Martin. Lu Ten gave him a strange look before turning back to the scene before him. "Whose she?" He asked again.

"Her names Katara, Zuko. You mean you go to the same school as her and don't know?" Lu Ten snorted and lit the cigarette that he put in his mouth. "I'm surprised she hasn't been one of your little side flings yet. Have you even met her?"

Zuko looked on as the girl continued to fuss with who he guessed was her boyfriend before turning away and back to his own business. Whoever this gir was she sure didn't mind being loud and causing a scene. Apparently, she refused to take anything from anyone. A few moments later she was zooming off down the street, burning rubber in the process.

"They were booking her into jail when i kind of bumped into her," Zuko replied, "She's just an annoyance, nothing special." Lu Ten shrugged and let out a puff of smoke. A black convertible pulled up infront of them and out stepped a girl with long black hair and piercing golden eyes. She slung her bag carrying her clothes over her shoulder and looked at Zuko rather annoyed.

The car behind her pulled off rather quickly. The driver, Mai, who was his current girlfriend had nothing to say to him. It cut the boys heart deeply, really it did.

"Azula." Zuko stated plainly, he resisted the urge to let a grin plaster his face. Father had turned her around and said that she couldn't come home until she proved herself worthy. The so called prodigy had gotten into a bit of a scuffle...and lost. he never got the details, but Zuko didn't know if she had done it yet, whatever it was, to redeem herself.

"Take me home." She said bluntly as she shoved past him and got into he passenger seat of his car, ignoring Lu Tens greeting. He parted with thier couusin and headed home.

"Just who was this person anyway? The one you got into trouble with?"

"Some water peasant named Katara. I wouldn't think too much if I were you, Father seems to have plans for their little rat pack." Zuko didn't know Katara personally, but he did feel sorry for her. No one deserved Ozais wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Crossroads and Flashing Lights

Author:XxToToXx

**I Do need a Beta Reader, my Microsoft word office thing has stopped working on me I don't know why. So please excuse the errors, I know I missed alot in the first chapter. Yet, leaving your reviews and opinions actually make me feel like you want to read my fanfic. So more reviews and feedback mean more chapters. **

Chapter Two: Run Ins

"Where'd you get this?" Sokka asked as his sister tossed him the small bag of purplish orange weed. "More imporantly, just why do you have this?"

"I had to go to Pein, Jet sold me out," Katara lit the rolled contents and took a long puff from it. "I need it, I need soemthing to relax me. You want another episode?" She looked at him, he only shook his head and sat down in the sand.

Katara wasn't as stable as many thought she was. Sure she was smart, always on top of things, bossy and caring, but it was what was underneath that worried Sokka. One day a few years ago she had taken with a breakdown; she destroyed almost the whole house. She got upset so easily, would snap at anyone at any moment. She refused to take any medicine, but their father had managed to get her into counciling. She never spoke much if it that happened in the sessions. She would usually tell Sokka everything, but not that. She told him of how she blamed herself for her mother death, and how she wished she could just die.

Sokka knew that was why she filled those empty voids in her heart with the drinking, smoking, training and dancing classes. She had distanced herself from her father a little, and confided more into Sokka. She made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone anything she told him. He accepted. He just wished there was something more he could do.

"What did you and dad do today?" Sokka sighe and plopped back onto the sand.

"We barely had breakfast, we left before the sun even came up. So many big words, so much walking and lectures."

"Did he say if he decided to open the youth center?"

"No, he didn't bring it up really." He accepted the blunt when she passed it to him, laid back down and watched the full moon. "What do you think Yue's doing now?"

Katara looked up at the sky and a small smile graced her lips. "You know Yue, she's probably up there putting up a fuss about what to wear." A low laugh escaped her brothers mouth. it was low and sad.

Yue was Sokkas very first girlfriend, she had died three years after him meeting her. She had a very rare heart disease, luckily for her she didn't suffer. Sokka never really got over it, ahe could tell he still love her very much. That was why Katara went into the medical field, she wanted to save the lives of her loved ones and anyone else that needed help. After finishing off the toke the two made there way back into the house.

When It came down to dinner their father was very strict. Dinner was was important to him because it was a time that they all could have a good conversation and catch up. Katara just hoped that the stench of the weed hadn't latched onto Sokkas clothing, it if did Hakoda would smell it. At least now she was calm, but she would be talking a tad much, and her brother was well...more sensible.

katara looked down at her plate of food. There was baked salmon, mashed potatoes, sea prunes, shrimp and chicken pasta, sliced lobster, green salad, and a sweet buttery roll. On another plate were her favorite deserts; cheesecake, fresh strawberries, pineapples and cherries. Her stomach growled lowly, she picked up her fork and began to. Sokka was almost on his second helping.

"So," Hakoda started when he paused to look at his daughter, "how was school today."

"It was the same old same old. We mostly took notes, i'm starting my project on Fire Lord Sozin once it gets approved by my professor. I don't really see why its such a big part of my grade anyway." Katara drawled. Her father slightly scowled.

"Are those shrimps a little to spicey? If so i'll take em!" Sokka said with a mouth full of food.

"I was informed correctly today, Sozins great grandson and daughter attend the same school as you two."

"That's a bad thing? Why? What are their names?"

"Zuko and Azula Agni. Their father has been trying to buy over my company for years. We've always rejected his dirty money. He already own half of the uptown district" Hakoda looked at Katara and then Sokka, "You two keep away from them, and I mean that. He's nothing but a filthy mob boss who only cares about power. There's no telling what tricks that dirty bastard is keeping up his sleeves. I may just have to transfer you-"

"No, you can't! My school has the best medical departmen. I'm actually comfortable there." Katara protested as she picked her head up off the table. Actually, her father was more than just a business man. He had his own army of people who did things for him. Some young and some old, he had connections everywhere.

He had fighters, killers, thiefs, and whatever else you could think of on his payroll. She had grown up with most of them, which was where Katara learned how to master waterbending, box and brawl. The organization wasn't a mob, it as more of an elite and wealthy gang. They were kept top secret, they couldn't risk being discovered.

"I just don't feel like starting all over again." Sokka gulped down his drink and took a big bite of of his cake, "It's annoying having to readjust. I agree with Katara, whatever she said. We'll be safe there, I did graduate at the top of my warriors class and katara has her magic water power."

"It's water bending and it's a gift from the spirits!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Fine, I suppose you're right." Their father went back to his meal, "Just make sure to be careful."

Katara scratched her head in confusion as she looked at her outfit in the schools bathroom mirror. She had overslept this morning so she had just threw something on. She had managed to do her makeup right, but her hair had gotten back wavy once again. She sighed and adjusted her loose blue harem pants and pulled up up black bandeau more. She was just about to leave out and go to class when she heard a strange sound coming from one of the stalls.

It sounded like crying, Katara thought for sure she was in here alone. One of the doors were slightly opened and katara peeked inside. "Hello? Are you okay?" She opened the door wider and her blue eyes widened.

The girls under garments were placed on the top of the toilet, and she was trying desparatly to stop the bleeding that was leaking out onto her legs rather heavily. Upon seeing her the girl snarled, "Get out!" katara moved back before the door close break her nose.

"I can help you, I'm a healer!" She told her through the door. There was a shuffling sound, but the other girl didn't answer her. She figured she must've been in pain, her bright amber eyes showed all. "Just go away, and leave me alone before I set you on fire." Katara sat down on the floor outide of the stall.

"I'm a waterbender, a master at that. I won' fight you because I can see that you're hurt." The other girl sighed. "Did you want a pad...or a tampon? Are you pregnant? Did you maybe miscarry?"

"No, no, I'm not pregnant...and..I..I was a virgin." Katara froze.

"You're boyfriend did that?"

"I don't have one."

"So...you were-"

The bell cut her off, she sighed and waited until it was finished. She was going to be late for her biology class, but this seemed more important than that at the moment. "Were you?" There was more silence. "Well, could I atleast know your name?"

"My name shouldn't matter to you! Just leave me alone, i'm fine!" Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with this girl, whoever she was, Katara decided to leave. She just hoped that she'd be okay.

She went to go get a tardy slip, but only told the woman that she had lost track of time. She refused to tell about the girl in the bathroom. As she stood at the front desk waiting for the woman to return the door opened and someone walked in. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You again."

The person barely acknowledged her before saying, "I don't like the fact of seeing you either. You aren't to pleasing to my eyes anyway." Katara gasped. Just who did this guy think he was?

"Good morning Zuko," The lady said as she handed Katara her slip, "What can I help with you?" Katara paused.

Zuko?

Zuko as in Zuko Agni?

Zuko Agni meaning the person that her father was talking about three nights ago? This was him?

"I need a tardy slip to advanced biology." Katara cringed, he was in her next class as well?

"Well, it would take a while to print some more. Miss Katara is going to that same class well, you two can go together." The woman motioned towards Katara was already had her hand on the door knob, ready to jolt out. "Would you mind helping him Katara?"

Yeah I'll help jump infront of a train.

"Sure, Ms. judee."

"Excellent!" Said woman clasped her hands infront of her in utter joy.

Now they walked in silence, a seething Katara and a silent Zuko. Even his silence was making her mad. Him walking so close behind her was getting on her nerves. She suddenly stopped, whirled around, and glared at him. He arched one fine eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked.

She only rolled her eyes at him and continued walking. Upon reaching the designated class, she accidentally on purpose tried to slam the door on him. She gave the professor her pass and took her seat in the front row. She didn't look to see where her charge had disappeared to; she didn't really care so long as he was far away from her. As she paid attention to the lecture, the classroom door opened up again.

In stepped a girl with long black hair tied neatly in a bun and piercing amber eyes. Katara was sure she had never seen the girl before, she would have rememebered someone who dressed as regally as her. There were a couple of cat calls and whistles, but She ignored handed the teacher a slip of paper.

"Ah," The Professor said as he took the paper from her hands, "Class, it seems we have a new student. Miss Azula Agni is visiting us from Sozin Academy for girls. Please take a seat wherever you wish Milady."

"Thank you, Professor."

That voice.

That last name, those same disciplined looks.

There wasn't a doubt in Kataras mind that that was the same girl from the bathroom earlier. Not to mention, she was Ozais daughter and Zukos sister. Yet Azula didn't look as bad as people made her out to be. She looked sickly sweet and innocent, so who would want to hurt her? More importantly who would want to _rape _her? She looked to her left where to two siblings were seated next to the window, and wondered if Zuko knew about what happened to her.

She returned back to her studies and washed the siblings from her mind.

Later that night when her father asked her how school was she told him about the Agni siblings, but left the part out about Azula. She didn't want to stir up any problems. Hakoda only told her to stay away from them, far away she could. Really, he didn't want Sokka or her near anyone from the Fire Nation. Even though Zuko was a total turd she thought that maybe there could be good in them, yet she chose not to risk it. What her father and the tribes took so long to build was more important to her then some friendship. _

Katara sighed as she walked out of the building and sat onto the steps. Practice had been harder for her than usual, she could feel herself slacking. If the other girls noticed they weren't saying anything. Since her car was in the shop getting its brakes fixed she had to wait on Sokka to come and pick her up. Sokka was never really on time for anything, he was even late for their highschool graduation.

It was dark outside, but the street lights gave her enough light to see, barely. As time went by she cursed herself for not accepting Ayumi's offer to drive her home. The girl stayed too far away from her and Katara didn't want to be a burden. She contemplated calling her father to come and get her, but his phone was most likely off. He always did that when he was in meetings. To occupy her time she played a game on her phone. After a while she resorted to watching the passing cars; counting the number of white cars to black, blue, and red ones.

Just as she was about to call Sokka again, two gunshots rang out in the alley behind the building, causing her to drop her phone. It was then followed by arguing. Standing up and leaving her dufflebag behind and phone behind; She didn't bother to see the damage of the cracked screen. Her curiosity getting the better of her she walked to the side of the building. She silently cursed as she stepped aroun d the trash and debris that littered the tiny space.

Coming up to a raggedy, wooden fence she crouched low, and peeked through a small opening in the side. Her eyes widened and she fell back in shock at the scene before her.


End file.
